


I'll Love What You Didn't

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Break Up, Cheating, College Professor Hanzo, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Everyone had warned Hanzo that his relationship with Brian wouldn't work out. He hadn't realized how right they had been.





	I'll Love What You Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from, I was just reading and it made my mind wander to this. Another freaking AU.
> 
> I don't own the Overwatch characters.

It was during a Tuesday night, one Hanzo only managed to remember because not only was the date significant in more ways than one, it was also when some friends would be rolling into town. The Japanese man had been looking forward to seeing some old faces, but with the way things had been going, Hanzo wasn't sure their reunion would be a happy one. Especially not after what the man had just witnessed in his own apartment.

 

The first problem was that Hanzo was prideful and stubborn. It wasn't that he tried to see the good in people or thought himself an excellent judge of character, the college professor just liked to be the one who dealt with his own decisions. It didn't matter what others said, Hanzo alone would be the one who carried the burden of his choices.

 

Of course, that's what led him to his next problem, the one that had ruined the Tuesday that should have been joyous. As Genji had said after the whole ordeal once Hanzo calmed down, it was memorable, but not in the way everyone wanted it to be.

 

The elder Shimada had it all planned, what time he would arrive at the college, when he would leave, how long he would be at the gym, and when he would arrive home. At most, Hanzo would have been gone from the apartment for at least five hours. It was enough to get through his two classes that lasted nearly three hours altogether then be at the gym for his hour and thirty minute workout. Counting in the drive back home with the knowledge that traffic wouldn't be so bad by the time he left, Hanzo had every detail figured out.

 

Maybe that in itself was another problem the professor should have dealt with since he wasn't the only one who knew about his schedule.

 

Brian, the man Hanzo was with romantically at the time, also had knowledge of this particular schedule and apparently was going to take advantage of it. The issue that was born of this problem was that Brian hadn't known the other man had shaved off thirty minutes of his workout in order to get home sooner.

 

After all, it wasn't everyday one celebrated an anniversary.

 

So Hanzo had arrived at their shared apartment earlier than anticipated by about forty-six minutes. The climb to the third floor of the apartment building took about three and it was another minute of the Japanese man trying to find his keys before the door was open.

 

After that, whatever good mood Hanzo was in flew right out the window and plummeted to its death on the solid pavement below.

 

At this point, the college professor's earlier problem assessment comes back at full blast because like he said, Hanzo was prideful. He didn't listen to anyone when they said Brian didn't rub them the right way, had stopped listening when his friends said the Japanese man should cut off the relationship. Hanzo wanted to try and make it work, especially since this had been his longest time being with someone else in a romantic way.

 

_ Delusional,  _ Angela had muttered when she thought the man wasn't listening.

 

_ Desperate,  _ had been Gabriel's input, one that promptly earned a gentle but firm hit to his arm by Jack.

 

Hanzo ignored all of them, even Genji who tried nearly every day to get his brother to kick Brian out. The elder Shimada always got angry and defensive, but now, he realizes just how right everyone had been because his boyfriend is home, but so is someone else.

 

They're there, on the couch, kissing as if air has no business existing. Shirts and shoes are gone, strewn about the floor with a skirt that no doubt belongs to the woman sitting on Brian's lap. Neither seem to have heard the door open since they're still locked together by their mouths and Hanzo is briefly relieved that they aren't connected in a different way.

 

However, that relief is quickly smashed by a current of anger and betrayal.

 

“What in the hell is happening here?!” Hanzo's voice is so loud that even he almost flinches along with Brian and the stranger. They practically jump apart, both staring at the professor before the woman moves to sit on a vacant part of the couch with her knees to her chest in an effort to cover up. Brian watches her briefly before his attention is back on Hanzo, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He looks like he isn't sure what to say, but the way he brings up a finger and waves it around doesn't sit right with the other man.

 

“I can explain.” The words make Hanzo scoff in disbelief, his eyes landing on the clothes and female once more before they land back on his supposed-to-be boyfriend.

 

“Can you now? Then please, explain to me why you are having sex with someone else on  _ our  _ couch.” The girl, who was apparently just as confused as everyone else in the room, looks at the other couch occupant with her eyebrows drawn together.

 

“What is he saying, Brian? Do you know this man?” Hanzo scoffs yet again, arms coming up to cross over his chest.

 

_ “Know  _ me? We are supposed to be  _ dating,  _ exclusive, but it appears I did not get the information that our relationship was an open one.” The girl looks put off, her mouth hanging open as she stares at the Japanese man before she levels Brian with a glare.

 

“What the hell?! You told me you were single!” The other man opens his mouth to try and defend himself, but no words come out. Due to Brian's silence, the female abruptly gets off the couch and begins gathering up her clothes to put them on, not caring that her name is being called by him. Once she has a hold of her shoes, the stranger Hanzo finds out is called Danice makes a beeline for the door. The professor happily moves out of the way for her, watching as the woman storms down the hall before he levels Brian with a glare. Said man looks lost and unsure of what to say and when the silence stretches on longer than it should, he finally manages to find words he couldn't before.

 

“You're home early.” It's definitely not what Hanzo wanted to hear and he makes it known by slamming the door shut, cranky neighbors be damned. He has a point to make.

 

“That is generally what happens when people want to surprise their significant others on special days. In this case, I thought it would be a nice gesture to cut out some of my workout time so we could spend our anniversary together, but I see you had other plans.” Hanzo furthers his point by grabbing Brian's shirt off the floor and throwing it at its owner who catches the piece of clothing. He quickly puts it on, not bothering to stand as he tries to once again find an escape.

 

“Look, babe, I know what it looked like-” Hanzo doesn't even want to hear the end of that sentence.

 

“Save it. There is nothing you can say that will convince me that what I just witnessed was  _ anything  _ but you cheating. Danice even said you told her you were single, so do  _ not  _ try and worm your way out of this.” The Japanese man stops his verbal rampage for a moment to grab his gym bag and briefcase that he dropped in his moment of shock at seeing Brian kissing someone else. Hanzo takes them over to the counter separating the kitchen and the living room to place them down before he turns back to the other man, now with a little hurt seeped into his expression.

 

“You want to know the worst thing? I stood up for you when my friends and brother said they did not trust you. I did not listen because I thought you were better than that. Apparently they were right.” Brian opens his mouth but it closes again, the man saying nothing to defend himself. It's the final straw for Hanzo who shakes his head in disappointment.

 

“Pack your things and get out. We are done.” That causes the other man to actually stand, looking like someone who has gotten lost in the woods.

 

“Babe…” The college professor doesn't bother waiting for Brian to speak or move as he begins walking to the bedroom to grab his ex’s suitcase and clothes.

 

“Hanzo! Can't we talk about this?!” The Japanese man just continues to ignore Brian's pleas as he begins throwing the other's clothes into a suitcase they had stored in the closet. The entire time, Brian is trying to announce his innocence, but it gets him nowhere and soon, Hanzo is forcing him out of the apartment so he can slam the door in his face. For good measure, the professor locks the door before heading back to the bedroom to sit on the bed, avoiding the couch for the time being. For a while, Hanzo sits in silence, willing himself to keep the tears back even though it hurts to do so. The elder Shimada really should take a shower since he's still wearing his sweaty gym clothes and he would like to smell decent when he meets with his friends, but Hanzo just can't find the will to move. Not even when his phone starts ringing from its place in the man's briefcase, going off multiple times until the fleeting thought that the professor should answer it breaks through his sadness for a moment. However, Hanzo doesn't even shift to answer his phone before he hears a knocking on the apartment door. For a brief moment, the Japanese man thinks it's Brian come back to try and claim his innocence again, but a southern drawl calling out tells him otherwise. So with a heavy heart, Hanzo gets off the bed and makes his way to the door to open it. Sure enough, McCree is on the other side, far too early for their meeting and wearing a look of concern that gets worse the moment he lays his eyes on the other.

 

“Hey, kept callin’ yer phone, but ya wouldn't pick up. Everythin’ alright?” For a moment, Hanzo wants to snap back and ask if everything  _ looks  _ alright, but he knows it's leftover anger that shouldn't be aimed at McCree of all people. So instead, the elder Shimada shakes his head and takes a deep breath to make sure his voice doesn't waver as he speaks.

 

“I came home to find Brian cheating on me with some girl. I broke up with him and forced him to leave.” And really, Hanzo should expect the brief look of pity McCree gives him before it's quickly taken over by rage. The younger man looks down the hall as if expecting to see the object of his anger standing in front of him.

 

“I'm gonna kill the sonuvabitch if I ever see him again.” McCree then looks back at Hanzo and his expression goes back to his previous look of concern.

 

“How ya holdin’ up?” The question receives a shrug that says more than it should and the Japanese man is soon motioning for the other to come inside. McCree doesn't hesitate, gently closing the door behind him as he follows Hanzo who finally sits on the couch now that he has someone with him that he can trust. The younger man lets them have a moment of silence, unsure of what to say or do to console his friend. This is the first time either has experienced something of this magnitude, so there's no well of knowledge McCree can pull from, but he knows he needs to do something the moment tears start running down Hanzo's cheeks. Said man lets his face fall into his hands as his shoulders shake with silent sobs.

 

“I should have listened to everyone. You all told me Brian was bad news, but I ignored it. I am such a fool.” McCree begins quietly shushing the elder Shimada while he gently rubs the other's back in what he hopes is a soothing motion.

 

“Yer not a fool, Hanzo. Yea, ya probably should've listened to us from the beginnin’, but that doesn't make ya stupid. And I'm sorry that bastard did such a thing, ya don't deserve ta be treated that way.” In the hopes that it'll help calm Hanzo a little, McCree brings him closer so the other's head is resting on his shoulder. The younger man doesn't mind when the tears start dripping onto his shirt and just continues rubbing the college professor's back and providing support. Hanzo takes it all in with pleasure, allowing himself a moment of weakness that he hasn't taken in quite a while. It's been far too long since the elder Shimada has let himself cry in such a way, let alone in front of someone else, so he sits there as long as it takes until his cries taper off into something more manageable. It's once his tears and pain have subsided a bit that Hanzo finally lets his mind wander about the man providing a literal shoulder to cry on and the elder Shimada knows that if his cheeks weren't already red with anger, it would instead be because of embarrassment.

 

It's no secret to Hanzo's friends and brother that he harbors a crush on McCree, one that the other man apparently shares even though neither have acted on them. The professor thinks that the two men would no doubt be together by now if not for the fact that there was always someone in the picture. If Hanzo was single, McCree was in a relationship and vice versa, sometimes both men being with someone else while silently pining for the other.

 

However, the Japanese man realizes that for the first time, both him and the other are currently single. The only problem is the very fresh wound on Hanzo's heart, so he thinks he'll wait a few days before finally trying to make things official with McCree. Of course, the professor needs to make sure he won't lose his chance to someone else within that time span, so bringing a hand up to wipe away the tear tracks on his face, Hanzo lifts his head to look at his friend.

 

“Jesse, I have a favor to ask and I hope you do not think of it as weird.” McCree gives a soft smile, gently squeezing one of the older man's shoulders as he does so.

 

“I could never think that anythin’ ya ask me is weird, Hanzo. So ask away.” Said man gives a small nod, cheeks finally free of the salty wetness from earlier.

 

“It will take a few days before I am fully over Brian and what he did, but I want you to promise you won't try to date anyone until then.” Hanzo watches as McCree's smile fades and a look of surprise takes over. It doesn't show a hint of disgust or annoyance, so the elder Shimada proceeds to explain his words.

 

“Now that both of us are without significant others, I want to finally try being together with you. We both know Genji and the others have tried to get us to confess so many times.” At being reminded about everyone's matchmaking attempts to get the two men to start a relationship with each other, McCree lets out a laugh that brings back his earlier smile.

 

“Well darlin’, that's somethin’ I can definitely promise. Now what say ya go take a nice hot shower while I call everyone ta see where they're at? Lord knows I'm not the only one who likes ta arrive early sometimes.” Hanzo agrees to the suggestion by standing up to go to his bedroom while McCree fishes for his phone in his pants pocket. The Japanese man grabs the clothes he plans on wearing for the get together, finding that he quite likes hearing the other's deep voice filtering in from the living room. And with the possibility that Hanzo will be hearing more of that honey drawl in the near future, he steps into the shower, smiling as though the whole fiasco with Brian never happened.

 

Of course, it's still one of the factors that makes the college professor remember that Tuesday with such clarity, especially since that's when he met Danice who he later found working at Denny’s. She was his and McCree's waitress when they finally decided to start dating and after she recognized Hanzo, they quickly became good friends. Neither had seen Brian since he tried literally and figuratively screwing over the both of them, but it wasn't like either were upset about it. Besides, had the man not decided to be such an unfaithful asshole, Hanzo and McCree might have never gotten together. Now they're going on three years together and this time, when Hanzo decides to surprise his boyfriend by getting home a little early, he's given a pleasant shock in the form of the table covered in food. McCree is standing next to it with a bright smile and Hanzo briefly thinks  _ I should have dated this man sooner. _

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, part of me wanted to make McCree the cheater and Brian the consoling good guy, but even I couldn't take that kind of angst. I refuse to break up my babies.


End file.
